Rachel Priest
Rachel Priest appeared as one of the suspects in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough, The Kiss of Death and Innocence Lost.'' In The Secret Experiments, Rachel was killed by Alden Greene. Profile Rachel was a 27 year old woman with dark brown hair with blue eyes. Since Rachel was a news reporter, she was usually seen holding a microphone and wearing a black suit with a badge of CCN on it. She weighed 137 lbs and her blood type was A+. It is known that Rachel used lip balm and often drank energy drinks. Roles in Case(s) In Bomb Alert on Grimsborough, while the police were searching the victim's stall, Rachel came in with her cameraman, asking for Henry's document which ]]Jones but did not give it to her. After Rachel heard about Henry's death, she said that she would try to give each and every details of the murder to the police but in return, she wanted the documents, which she would get later on after further investigation. The team also asked her to look up information about one of their suspects named Donald Byrd. In Family Blood, when Aileen Greene (Alden Greene's daughter-in-law) was murdered by Alden's grandson Scott Greene, Alden was concerned that Rachel would twist things and "have a field day" with the story if it was revealed. Rachel again returned as a suspect in The Kiss of Death and Innocence Lost. ''In The Secret Experiments, Alden Greene killed her and the team found her body melting in a vat of acid. At the end of this case after Alden was arrested, the team discovered that Rachel had won the CCN prize of "CCN Best Reporter" when Carl tells them about it. Carl also asks them to find Rachel's grandmother's lost phone number (which he had written in a notepad) so that he could call the victim's grandmother and ask her to fetch Rachel's CCN prize of "CCN Best Reporter." In almost all of her appearances, Rachel is accompanied by her cameraman, Carl Ackerman. Murder Details In the Secret Experiments, Rachel's body was found melting in a vat of acid when the team arrived in the Secret Lab (Experiment Room) under the Derelict Hallway. The victim's skull was smashed and seperated from her body. After the skull's broken parts were joined and later analyzed, Grace confirmed that it was Rachel's skull. The team had also found a shoeprint in the experiment room which turned out to be of office shoes. This meant the killer used to wear office shoes. Upon the autopsy of the victim's body, Nathan said that Rachel was subjected to gruesome biochemical experiments, which explained why she was found in a secret lab. Nathan also said that he had no idea what substance Rachel was injected with, as he had never seen or heard anything like that before. He said that the substance forced Rachel's bones to grow to an impossible size. In fact, the bones grew so fast that it tore the victim's skin apart. Nathan also found dog hairs on the skeleton which were coated in a very thick oil which preserved them from the corrosive acid, unlike the victim. This revealed that the killer owned a guard dog. After a while, Ramirez came in saying that he had found an old voice message from Rachel. The team then heard the voice message in which Rachel said that the military were producing an illegal secret serum and that she was sure that Alden Greene's company, Greene PharmaCorp was involved in it. This made the team go and question Alden about his possible business involvement with the army in creating the serum. Alden denied and the team searched his office for clues. There, they found a blue substance on a stained carpet. After analyzing the blue substance, Grace said that it was same substance that killed the victim, Rachel Priest, and that she had never seen a serum like that before. Grace also said that she tested the serum on a mouse, and after a while, the mouse turned into a kind of monster, thus revealing that the serum to turn human into monsters really did exist. Afterwards, when the team were searching the operating table in the experiment room, they found a human nail inside a chemical waste and a broken syringe on the floor. They pierced the syringe back together and gave it to Grace for analysis. After the analysis was completed, Grace told the team that the same syringe was used to inject the serum into Rachel's body and therefore, it was the murder weapon. She also found sebum oil on the glass casing of the syringe which revealed the killer was a man. As for the human nail, Grace found skin cells of the killer's head under it. By analyzing those skin cells, Grace discovered that the killer was bald. Later, Ramirez came in and told the team that he had found a handkerchief in the abandoned factory outside the experiment room. The team then examined the ragged handkerchief and found some fibres, which they gave to Grace for analysis. After completing the analysis, Grace said that the handkerchief belonged to the killer and that it had been burnt from the exact same acid used to dissolve Rachel's body. While dissolving the victim's body, some acid spilled on the killer's lab coat, so the killer used the same handkerchief soaked with chemicals to stop it burning through. Since stopping acid burning was not easy, Grace said that the killer surely had a chemical stain on his/her body. Killer and Reasons Rachel had found out that Army General James Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the army which made the bones of a man grow excessively and turned them into a kind of "monster" (e.g. Drake Ribbs), but the army had ordered James to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. However, James secretly and illegally continued with the funding of Alden's company, Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of this case, James was found guilty of accompanying Alden in the murder of Rachel. When Alden was arrested, he explained the team that Rachel had come to the secret lab where he and James were. Rachel told them that she knew about the illegal super serum and that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden took a syringe and injected the super serum into the victim's body. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel had completely torn her skin due to excessive growth of bones and died. Both Alden and James were arrested and taken to court, where the judge, Olivia Hall sentenced both of them to life in jail. Trivia *Rachel, like Salvador Cordero and Molly Robinson, appeared as a suspect, and later, also appeared as a victim in the last case of the district (Financial Center). Case Appearances *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13) *Family Blood (Case #15; mentioned during Chapter 1) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16) *Innocence Lost (Case #19) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21) R. Priest.png|Rachel, as she appeared in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough. Rachel Priest The Kiss of Death.png|Rachel, as she appeared in The Kiss of Death. Rachel Priest Innocence lost.png|Rachel, as she appeared in Innocence Lost. Rachel's Body.png|Rachel's Body rach 1.png|Rachel's dead body in the pool of acid. Skull.png|Rachel's smashed skull after the broken parts were joined. rachel accepts her death.png|Flashback when Rachel was about to be murdered. 8.png|Rachel's nail which popped out like a button when she was injected with the serum. Category:Suspects Category:Victims